


Pull my Hair, Smack my Ass

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Pull my Hair, Smack my Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“There’s never anything to get a grip on here,” Daisy complained, her fingers scrambling over Robbie’s scalp. His hair was always buzzed in the back, super short, an inky stain along his scalp. There was enough on top to run her fingers through, but it was still hard to get a good grip. If he moved his head, jerked it back, she’d lose her grip.

Not that she really wanted to force him to go wherever he didn’t want to go, but sometimes, a little direction was good for her needs.

“Aw, you want to pull my hair? Smack my ass? Tell me to be good?”

“Would you listen?” 

Robbie chuckled, warm and rich and deep. His chin was resting on her thigh, too, looking up at her from where he’d been eating her out, so she felt the vibration of it all the way through her tender bits, which were overstimulated, and yet, she wasn’t _quite there_ yet.

She could wait. She didn’t really want to--

But admitting that was tantamount to losing, and her relationship with Robbie had always been closer to combat than courtship. Hate fucking and angry blowjobs and denial of feelings.

It kept boiling down to wanting him to take the first step, to make the first admission, and knowing they’d already gone over the line.

But if they didn’t _talk_ about it, it wasn’t a thing.

She didn’t lose.

Of course, it also meant she hadn’t _won_.

Robbie wasn’t taking that step either. He kept pace with her, matching actions with actions, until they’d fucked each other six ways from Sunday, but they hadn’t so much as said. “I kinda like you.”

He hadn’t put himself out there, waiting for her to go first. 

It was both infuriating and stupid, and utterly impossible to -- just give in.

“I might,” Robbie said. “You can yank on my ear, if it makes you feel better.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Nah, go on,” Robbie said. “There’s nothing you want that I don’t-- also want.”

Daisy raised her eyes to meet his gaze, and it should be silly, looking down her bare body at him, where he lay between her thighs, chin still slick with her juice. This should be utterly ridiculous. It wasn’t.

“And what if I wanted this-- to be more?” she said, because that was an offer, wasn’t it? He’d made the first move. She won. Butterflies zipped around in her stomach.

“More than just smacking my ass?” Robbie asked, and then he licked at her thigh. “Thought you’d know by now how much more this is. I like you, and not just because you’re naked. Although, that doesn’t really hurt-- OW!”

She grabbed his ear and tugged. “You were doing a job, here,” she scolded. “Finish me off, then we can talk about _feelings_.”


End file.
